Emerald
Emerald belongs to wintermoon33. Do not use with ought permission, and do not steal. Emerald is a curious seawing-rainwing hybrid, not even close to what you would expect from a dragonet living in the kingdom of sea, different from all the others. What kind of seawing can't fully breathe under water, can never swim as fast or joyously? If she can't swim, can she really even call herself a seawing at all? Appearance WIP *Rainwing crest, generally seating body; however, lithe form of raining *Crest is deep emerald green (pun not intended XD) *rest is a the color of a lesser, paler emerald with a more turquoise tint *Wings have dragonfly pattern (divided into sectors) and rainbow color *Rainwing ruff behind ears Abilities Hybridity has stolen away the built in defenses of an ordinary dragon, for Emerald has no venom, no camouflage, and no powerful, or prehensile tail to call her own. Worst of all, her gills are underdeveloped- they cannot operate for more than an hour or so at a time, and stop working entirely when at depths of under 30 feet. Being half Seawing, her lungs are small, for the Seawings are not designed to hold their breath; as a result, her ability to remain underwater without gills is also tragically limited. However, what Emerald lacks in tribal abilities, she makes up for talent and will. She is a surprisingly skilled artist, and her pieces always seem to reflect different aspects of her inner emotions- a glimmering sea for her sadness, a flaming forest for her anger, a field of blue and violet flowers for her guilt and grief. Her paintings have that passion,emotion, and meaning that so many other artists try to achieve- but fail, because very few possess the powerful feelings behind what she creates. She is an unusually fast flier, faster than most other Seawings, and almost as speedy as Skywings who are smaller than average. Her flying, too, is beautiful; there is passion within each beat of her wings, fiery and unstoppable. The skies have become her domain, and Emerald now flies and explores the brilliant blue scape instead of the other world she longed for. She searches for new mountain peaks, new lands, new cloud patches- the winds steal away her worries and insecurities, and it provides the medicines and bandages to heal the old scars left behind from the fateful day that changed her life. Personality Emerald is extroverted in nature, loving to hang out with just about any dragon she meets- she cares not for the appearance, abilities, or race of those around her. Despite what many of those who encounter Emerald come to believe, she is patient and tries to listen when she really,really needs to; those who spend a little more time with her are quick to note her acute observational skills, which at times can be a little unnerving. The first thing that would come to mind about Emerald is her open minded acceptance- she’ll accept just about any theory as plausible, rather than calling it ludicrous and tossing it away without so much as a second thought. Of course, this can lead her down to wrong path in some situations, as at times she cannot differentiate truth from lie- but most truly love this part of her, for they feel they can tell Emerald they’re secrets without fear of being ridiculed, or shamed. She is rather annoying at times, however, and doesn’t really know that sometimes, the best help she can provide for someone is to simply leave them alone- she often tries to be supportive to the point that it only makes things worse. Emerald is horrible at taking hints; she couldn’t pick up on one if it hit her smack dab in the face, which greatly annoys everyone she knows and hangs out with. In all honestly, it would be far easier to outright tell her whatever subtle hint you are trying to pass on- even when it seems rather rude, or insensitive. Emerald can be horrible at keeping up with a conversation if it bores her, for Emerald only really talks about things she likes. Emerald has a hard time passing the spotlight, and will simply keep talking and talking until you get fed up and walk away- which usually leaves her upset, frustrated, and confused. She has become increasingly aware of her flaws, however, and is doing her best to restrain herself when she needs to- with a little help from her peers, when needed. Of course, Emerald has her… quirks, per say. Emerald is rather temperamental, and is a control freak in most group efforts- everything must be done her way, or her cooperation will become nonexistent. Yet, at Emeralds core, there are deep, dark feelings hidden within. She has gotten better, yes, but the guilt, sadness, anger, and bitterness have never left. Emerald feels… upset that she can never swim like a true Seawing, and guilty that she had allowed her friend to drowning, which she should have easily been able to prevent. She feels angry, and furious at her mother for bringing Rainwing blood into her heritage- ultimely denying her the abilities she felt she should have had, and more importantly, the very thing she needed so much the day Sahara died. Powerful, deep emotions eat away her better judgement and logical thinking; like fire, they burn away all sense of reasoning and fairness. Over time, as her mind matured a little bit more, she has begun to see the error of her ways; she no longer hates her mother as much anymore, and a small part of her recognizes the love she had refused to see for so long. However, raging flames do not die quickly- Emerald is nowhere near being able to forgive her mother, and has only just started on the path that may one day heal their broken bond. History Emerald had a happy childhood- one of the best a dragonet could hope for in times of war, really. Her parents did not serve in the army, rather running a business on the Summer palace island; because of this, she grew up without feeling the full brunt much of war’s cruelty. Emerald spent the majority of her time on land, unlike most Seawings, and as a result she did not know about her… condition, as one would call it, until later on. Emerald was two years old when she met Sahara, a young Sandwing who had moved into the Summer palace with her soldier parents, so that she may train to one day join them. Despite the fact they might as well have been opposites in terms of the tribes they were from, they formed a tight, close bond- they were like sisters, through and through. Due to a genetic defection, Sahara lacked a her forearms and one of her wings- rendering her unable to swim, despite the fact that she loved the water. To make up for this inability, Emerald and Sahara would often go out on fishing kayaks together, so that they could both enjoy the beautiful oceans- until one fateful day, just three weeks after Emerald turned three years old. They were out on one of their usual trips on the kayak, as happy as any two dragons could possibly be- when suddenly, a large wave tipped the small boat over. It really shouldn’t have been a problem- the waters were relatively calm, and because Emerald was part Seawing, any threat of drowning was non existent… or so they thought. Due to the heavy metal limbs Sahara'a heavy metal limbs, she sunk like a stone- which still shouldn’t have been an issue. Emerald dove under the water, expecting an easy rescue. Sahara had sunk more that Emerald expected- it took her a good twenty seconds to even see her in the dark, azure water. Once Sahara came into sight, Emerald dove down further to reach her friend- but then, she discovered the truth about her gills in one of the worst ways possible. Suddenly, when Emerald has about thirty feet above Sahara, her gills stopped working- much to her dismay. As turned out,Emeralds gills were underdeveloped due to her hybridity, and could only provide a temporary and limited breathing capacity. Sahara had sunk much too far for Emerald to reach by holding her breath, no matter how hard she tried- finally, her friend vanished into the darkness forever, never to be seen again. Of course, Emerald was stunned, heartbroken,and upset. A Seawing, creature of water, had failed to save her best friend from drowning. Isn’t fate ironic? Naturally, Emerald felt absolutely horrible after the event. The grief for losing her friend, tangled with the guilt of allowing her to die, the shocking truth about her gills, the bitterness, her now shattered dreams… it was all far, far, too much for a young dragonet to handle. She had to find a way to cope, some way to make the pain go away… but the answer she found, unfortunately, was hatred. Emerald filled her heart with seething, broiling fury to cover the more painful emotions in her heart- directing it all at her mother, Tangerine. After all, it was Tangerine who brought the Rainwing blood into Emerald’s gene pool- taking away her ability to breathe underwater. Unchecked, Emeralds fury only grew and grew, hidden from everyone’s sight- and as time went on, it began to show, bit by bit, until at last, she exploded. For the first time, Emerald let her mother see her true feelings-yelling at her, blaming her for everything- telling Tangerine to leave, and to never return. Tangerine, heartbroken by her daughter's hatred, agreed, hoping that one day, perhaps the anger would subside just enough to reunite the family once more. Emerald’s father, Aqui, also felt broken- he could not leave his only daughter alone, but the pain of parting with his beloved wife tore his heart to shreds. Eventually, six months after Tangerine left the Summer palace, Emerald moved out of the home- sickened by the memories of her mother it contained, and lived in a school dorm provided by the Summer Palace Academy. Without anybody in close proximity to inflict her rage upon, the mask covering Emerald's misery began to melt away, revealing the sadness and guilt once more- for those feelings had never gone away, really. This time, however, it wasn't so much about her guilt; instead, it was bitterness about her gills. Emerald just couldn’t accept that she could never swim like the other Seawings- it was her whole life, her dream really; when she was younger, Emerald had dreamed of working in the deep palace… but those dreams were long gone, made impossible by the cruelty of her bloodline and genetics. So, the next thing Emerald turned to was denial and hope- the anger and fury was still there, strong as ever, but they took the backseat. Emerald began to deny that anything was wrong with her gills, and that in time they would grow so that she could be a true Seawing- which was, of course, an impossible hope. A year passed, and despite her denial, Emerald was losing hope. For one and a half years she had run away, masked, and covered the true feelings she felt… but at last the time had come for acceptance and closure. It wasn’t easy, and to this day the deep guilt and misery resides within her- but it has gotten better, and Emerald can now see the light of a bright future. Emerald has since come to the ultimate conclusion that though the deep sea’s are closed, the skies are open and free- high, windy places that no Seawing has ever been. So she explores the skies, replacing what she doesn’t have with something that no other Seawing possesses. Emerald is still unable to forgive her mother, and her heart has not yet fully mended- but now, unlike before, there is real hope and brightness for the Seawing who could never swim within the depths of the sea. relationships WIP other OC relationships feel free to add your own Oc here! Quotes WIP trivia * Emeralds design has inspired by the emerald dragonfly * Emerald's favorite prey is tuna * Emerald rather likes flying, despite being a seawing * Her wing colors were inspired by church stained glass windows Category:RainWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Wintermoon33)